Rangers
The '''Rangers' are a team of human police officers who appear in the climax of Monsters University. Most of them are male, although one of the officers is female. ''Monsters University'' After Mike Wazowski fails to scare a cabin full of little girls attending Camp Teamwork as a result of him getting into an argument with Sulley for catching him cheating in the Scare Games by secretly tampering with team Oozma Kappa's scare simulator controls and subsequently breaking into the door lab to prove himself that he's a scary monster, Mike runs out of the cabin frightened and ashamed to a nearby lake where he starts lamenting about how and why he can never become a scarer at all after the girls start to rally up on him. When Sulley runs into the Human World with the other OKs distracting the staff, he finds the entire cabin completely empty and all of the campers evacuated due to an "alien sighting." At the same time, a squadron of rangers arrives at the scene to investigate when one of the rangers notices Sulley escaping the cabin and claims that he's seen a bear. This grabs his attention to start pursuing Sulley to the same lake where Mike is so that he can apologize to him. Unfortunately for the two monsters, the rangers catch them with their flashlights. And as a result, the two try to run back into the cabin by scaling a slippery ledge so they can get back to the university. However upon arrival, Mike and Sulley realize that the door leading back to Monsters University was shut off by Dean Hardscrabble until the authorities arrive. And combined with the fact that human beings are extremely dangerous to monsters, they are essentially both trapped in the cabin until Mike reveals that he was purposely luring the rangers into the cabin because they can potentially create enough scream energy to power the door from the human world if he and Sulley scare them very hard enough as he had learned this from every scaring book ever written. As the dangerous adult humans finally enter the cabin, Mike and Sulley hide in the rafters above the cabin and pull off every scare technique on them. They occur first with playing a record player backwards, to winding up a clockwork doll, to knocking over the bunk beds as if they were dominoes. As the rangers begin panicking, Mike ties a fishing line around their legs. This causes them all to trip before finally giving Sulley the signal to jump down and roar at them. Being adults, their screams were so loud that it literally caused the door to power on on its own even though its station isn't. Once the rangers run away in terror, Mike and Sulley can finally escape. But since neither doors nor scream canisters are meant to contain adult screaming, the canisters and the door begin to explode. But Mike and Sulley are able to jump to safety just in time as the door is finally destroyed, only to run into a furious Hardscrabble and the CDA (led by Roz). The CDA immediately detain them upon their return, and the two monsters are both expelled. Trivia *Police officers similar to the rangers come to arrest Ron in Toy Story of Terror. Category:Monsters University Characters